


Needing Scott

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott McCall, M/M, Pack Bonding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scisaac - Freeform, Top Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has always had some feelings for Scott. That's only if you count lust as a feeling. When Scott comes home a little earlier than planned Isaac might just get his lustful wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/gifts), [Torri-potato (Tiffany_Bridges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Bridges/gifts).



Isaac sighed; it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was lay down. So, when he got back to Scott’s he tossed his bag on the floor and lay down in Scott’s bed. He looked around for a second before rolling onto his stomach and taking in the scent that was Scott. He could smell the green axe body wash that Scott used, hidden under the scent of warm apple spice and cinnamon. 

“God Scott,” He muttered grabbing Scott’s pillow and pulling it closer to him. It was in that instant that Isaac got a wonderful idea. He shot up and walked over to the door. Hopefully, Scott wouldn’t be back for a while, after all he did have worked today. So, he closed the door, slipped out of his shoes and pants, then climbed into Scotts bed. He lay face down again taking in Scott’s scent again. It made him feel so warm inside just knowing he was so close to Scott’s scent.

Isaac knew that your bed was one of the most important places for a person. It was someone they were supposed to feel safe, so Scott’s relaxed scent lingered here even longer than usual. Isaac took another deep breath as he reached his hand under his boxers and took a hold of his semi-hard member. He ran his tongue along his lips and took a deep breath, starting to jack himself off. 

“Scott,” Isaac gasped closing his eyes tight as he imagined Scott’s perfect mouth wrapped around his cock. His toes curled as he saw his alpha sliding up and down his cock eagerly lapping at the tip. 

“Just like that,” He said, his hand reaching out and grabbing the covers as he imagined taking a fist full of Scott’s hair into his hand. Scott moaned in response to the right treatment, enough to make Isaac buck his hips up so that he hit the back of Scott's throat. 

“Isaac,” Scott groaned, around Isaac’s member. 

“Yeah, just like that. I like when you deep throat it,” Isaac said his eyes tight, his senses filled with Scott’s scent. Isaac moaned a little his thumb rubbing across the slit. He was already leaking a little pre-cum. Just the scent alone could be enough to bring him to the edge, but he had to focus on his image. The image of Scott McCall on his knees being guided by Isaac’s hand in his hair.

“Isaac what are you doing?” Scott asked when he walked in on Isaac obviously masturbating in his bed.

Isaac stopped the image he had been seeing broken. He quickly pulled his hand out of his boxers and rolled over to look at Scott.

“This isn’t what it looks like Scott,” Isaac said quickly getting off the bed. He was surprised he hadn’t heard Scott come in. 

“Isaac I don’t think that there is anything else it can be,” Scott looked at Isaac.

“Well, what do you think it is then,” Isaac said sitting up a little to look at Scott. His teeth nibbled on his bottom lip for half a second before he realized what he was doing.

“It looked like you were masturbating in my bed. Were you thinking about Allison? Stiles? Lydia?” Scott asked.

“No, I was-” Isaac stopped thinking about the best way to word it. “I was thinking about you,” Isaac admitted, looking down for a moment.

“Me? Why?” Scott asked.

“Because you’re like a fucking ray of sunshine, and you always have been. Grant it Derek helped me after my dad died, but you were the sunlight in my life when Derek was the storm,” Isaac admitted. His eyes looked up to see a dorky grin crossing Scotts face as he walked over and sat next to him. 

“Isaac, why didn’t you say anything. I’d be more than happy to help you out,” Scott said. Isaac’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Scott. Scott’s hand ran up along his arm until his hand cupped Isaac’s cheek. For a second Isaac though this might be a dream but he didn’t care he wanted it.

Their lips crashed, hard. Isaac pressed into Scott quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time. He just wanted to feel Scott around his cock. He wanted Scott to beg for him to come. He wanted Scott to draw noise’s out of him that he didn’t even know he could make.

“Isaac calm down,” Scott said, firmly. Isaac whined a little but complied. He was going to play by all of Scott’s rules in hopes that he would just even touch him. They were kissing, and that was more than he had ever expected. 

The kiss had moved from one of pure lust to one that was more passionate. Tongues grazed across bruised lips, lungs pulling air from each other in desperation. Isaac loved the way that Scott’s breath filled his lungs. It was like Scott was keeping him alive, like he always had. 

“Scott,” Isaac gasped, feeling Scott’s warm hand, moving up his chest. Scott’s hands were warm against his bare skin. Isaac shuttered, wondering when Scott had gotten under his shirt. He didn’t care, he just knew that he wanted more of Scott. At this point, Isaac didn’t care if Scott had sex with him, just feeling skin on skin would work.

“Isaac, your heart is pounding. Is something wrong?” Scott asked, almost in a cocky and condescending tone. Isaac looked at him for a moment.

“Did you learn that from Stiles?”

“Yeah. He always said that the worst thing about my dirty talk was it was too sweet. Was that too much?” Scott asked. 

“No, that was good. Do it again,” Isaac said before pressing their lips together again. Scott seemed slightly take aback by this, but it's not like he was complaining. Isaac knew that Scott got around, but no one cared, he was too kind hearted for anyone to judge him, especially after the whole break up with Allison thing. But then again, Isaac had no room to talk, he got around just as much.

“You like that don’t you, Isaac” Scott smirked, against Isaac’s lips. 

“Yeah, but I’d like it better if you were naked,” Isaac said, pressing Scott down into the sheets. Scott looked at him for a moment, eyes wide. 

“Okay, and what are you going to do about that, Isaac?”

“What do you think Scott, I’m going to take your clothes off,” Isaac said with a dark smirk. Isaac heard Scott’s heart beat pick up just a little when he smirked. He knew that it was because Scott hadn’t seen him like this. He hadn’t seen the way Isaac got when he wanted something, no someone. 

Isaac’s hands made quick work of Scott’s clothes. There was no point in him stopping to admire what Scott had; he had seen it. Well, everything except Scott’s cock. That was something he had yet to see. Isaac looked down as he ran his tongue along his lips; Scott’s cock was all he had ever imagined, and more. 

“Scott it...it’s amazing,” Isaac choked out before leaning down to placed a long soft kiss on Scott’s tip. Scott groaned and involuntarily moved his hips up towards Isaac. Isaac watched with amusement as Scott’s hips moved up towards his mouth.

“Stay still, ‘Isaac said, his tone becoming serious as he slipped off the bed to slip out of his last clothing items. For a moment Isaac didn’t know what to do, he never thought it would get to this, him and Scott naked, both hard, and ready to fuck.

“Lube?” Isaac asked.

“I don’t have any; I left mine at Stiles,” Scott admitted, slightly embarrassed. 

“Shit,” Isaac hissed before walking back over and straddling Scott’s hips, so he could look down at him.

“Sorry. I didn’t expect us to fuck Isaac,” Scott said, reaching up to run his fingers along Isaac’s chest. Isaac sighed and looked down, with a sweet smile.

“It’s fine; I have an idea on what we can do now,” He said, turning around. 

Scott watched as Isaac bent down to take him into his mouth. Scott groaned pressing his hips up towards Isaac. His hand’s reached out pulling Isaac’s hips back so that he could return the favor. 

Isaac hadn’t been expecting this. He didn’t expect Scott to take the initiative and start to blow him. Isaac groaned, around Scott, as he took all of him into his mouth. He loved the way that Scott felt against the back of his throat, and the way he could smell the purest form of Scott’s scent. It made him want to stay like this forever, but he couldn’t. He had to move; he had to make sure that Scott got off. 

Scott could feel his tip reach the back of Isaac’s throat. He wanted to copy him, to make sure that Isaac knew he was trying his best to make this enjoyable for Isaac. Scott was the alpha; it was his job to take care of his pack, and Isaac was a member. Grant it the two were growing closer and closer by the day, so this didn’t feel like a favor so much as it felt like a necessity. Scott just wanted to be close to Isaac like he did with Stiles. He wanted to touch him, and draw the quietest and loudest moans Isaac could muster.

Scott broke away from Isaac’s cock for a second so he could wet his pointer finger. With it nice a slick with spit, he reached up to touch it to Isaac’s entrance. Isaac groaned, around Scott’s member as he felt Scott preparing his hole with just one finger. It made his stomach churn with nerves and arousal. 

“Please,” He begged as he pulled away from Scott’s member. Scott looked up and saw Isaac looking at him through his legs. Their eyes meet for just a second before Scott let his finger push past Isaac’s entrance. He was warm around Scott’s finger, and it made Scott smile, a dorky grin.

“Yes, Scott. Thank you,” Isaac said feeling Scott looking for his sweet spot. He leaned his head back down and took Scott all the way in one more time. He sucked hard and quick, bobbing as Scott's finger fucked his ass. He was growing closer with each and every thrust of his long finger.

“You like it don’t you? Do you like having my finger in your ass? Touching your most sensitive area, huh?” Scott asked. Issac just moaned a yes as he continued to suck on Scott’s cock. His scent was changing as he grew closer and closer. Isaac’s hand reached down to fondle Scott’s balls, and it seemed to work wonders. This pushed Scott over the edge. His hips bucked up, ramming his cock deep into Isaac’s mouth. Isaac almost gagged, but he didn’t stop sucking as Scot started to fill his mouth with his come.

Scott didn’t stop moving his fingers as he felt Isaac lapping up each and every drop of his semen. He tried his best to keep thrusting his finger in and out of Isaac, but he couldn’t. His hand slipped out and grabbed the sheet as he rode out his orgasm. 

Isaac noticed and reached back with his hand, quickly working himself over his edge so that he could climax. 

Once the two were done, Isaac let his body rest against Scott’s just for a moment. He wanted to feel his chest rise and fall with each deep breath. He wanted to feel Scott’s warm, smooth skin against his since he hadn’t gotten to during their small little sexual adventure.

“Isaac, I need to go shower,” Scott said quickly, as he pushed Isaac to the side and stood up. Isaac’s eyes landed on the clock, and he smiled, seeing that Scott was going to be late for work at this rate.

“Have fun at work,” Isaac said, with a sly smile. Scott glared at him for half a second before smiling and leaning over to kiss him on the lip.

“We can do this again sometime, just you know with lube,” Scott said, before heading towards the bathroom. Isaac just rolled over onto his stomach and took a deep breath, now the bed smelt like him and Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and quick one shot for Scisaac. Happy holidays to my lovely friends who I wrote this for i hope you guys like it. Also this was my first time writing Scisaac so if you have any critiques let me know :D


End file.
